


Beating the Odds

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e11 Long Shot, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Bodie's thoughts, just after saving the millionaire's daughter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Beating the Odds

That damned wrecking ball is still going by the time they get to the third floor and all Bodie can do is run faster and jump harder, and hope he and Doyle don't get themselves killed trying to save the kidnapped daughter of a millionaire. Bodie gets to her first and wastes a few precious seconds yanking the disgustingly wet gag from her mouth before he snatches her up and he and Doyle leg it for the nearest stairs.

"That's a girl!" one of the wrecking crew announces as Bodie and Doyle finally reach the safety of what's left of the front steps outside.

"Well done," Doyle says to the man, giving him a congratulatory nod.

Bodie feels nothing but fury. Those idiots could have got them all killed - the girl as well as Bodie and Doyle - and while they've made an oath to put their lives on the line, she hasn't. She's shaking and in shock, stinking of terror and sweat as well as piss. "Let's get her to the hospital," he says.

Doyle nods and jumps into the driver's seat while Bodie puts the girl on the back seat. Mandy, he reminds himself. Mandy Mitchell is her name. Miss Mitchell to him, of course. Her father may have blotted his copybook in helping Ramos but it was under extreme duress and The Cow isn't the vengeful sort, not against innocent members of the public, anyway. Mr. Mitchell is unlikely to suffer even a slapped wrist. Therefore, she's Miss Mitchell to Bodie, Doyle, and any other CI5 agent.

Bodie picks the locks on her handcuffs and gives her wrists a rub to give the circulation a boost while Doyle gets on the RT to let The Cow know Miss Mitchell is safe and sound.

"You didn't have the key."

She's looking at him - actually looking at him, Bodie realises. Her pretty eyes are tear-stained but clear and focussed.

He gives her a smile and holds up the small piece of wire that's saved his neck a good few times. "I picked the lock."

"You - you can do that? I thought they made it up for the films, Mr...?"

"I'm Bodie."

"Doyle," Doyle puts in from the front seat.

At her confused look, Bodie adds, "We're CI5. We were sent to rescue you."

She tries to smile at that, though she has an air of not being quite sure this is real.

"Home?" Doyle asks. "Or do you want the hospital?"

"Home. Please. Just take me home."

Doyle gives her a nod and starts the engine. Bodie can see the moment she realises the state she's in, and her face begins to redden.

"Here." He picks up the handcuffs and fits one cuff around his own wrist before showing her the lockpick again. "You slide this bit into the lock and feel around. Handcuffs are surprisingly easy to pick, once you know what you're doing." The cuff falls free and Bodie locks it back around his own wrist again. "Now you try."

She hesitates but then takes the pick and pushes it into the lock.

"Gently," Bodie tells her. "Gently like you're..." His usual metaphors won't work so he changes it to, "Trying to get a horse to trust you. You don't yank at the reins, do you?"

It takes her a few minutes but she catches on fast and almost jumps in her seat when the cuff comes off. "I did it!"

"I told you." Bodie smiles at her joy. "You keep on practising and it'll get easier."

She practises, her eyes intent as she hunches over his wrist. Even like this, her prettiness is obvious and Bodie bets she looks incredible when she's dressed to the nines.

"We're here," Doyle announces all too soon as he takes the turn for the driveway.

Bodie looks at her as her gaze jerks up and away to the large house ahead of them. His distraction worked on her but now she's back to looking vulnerable.

As the car glides to a stop, she says, "Thank you," and offers him his lockpick back.

He shakes his head. "Keep it."

Her father comes rushing out and she scrambles from the car to be gathered up into a hug. The man's practically crying as he babbles his thanks at them, and Bodie gives him a nod as he gets into the front passenger seat.

"Home, James," is all Bodie says.

Doyle complies. "Nice family that."

"Yeah." Bodie watches them via the wing mirror as Miss Mitchell is hurried indoors, her father's arm tight around her shoulders. "Yeah!" He settles down in his seat, suddenly feeling happier. "At least we got there in time."

"And Ramos?"

"He'll get his, sooner or later. That type always does." And if that end is brought about by one of George Cowley's machinations, it won't be the first time and Bodie won't be surprised. Knowing The Cow as he does, Bodie will actually be more surprised if Ramos escapes unscathed now. In the meantime, Mandy Mitchell is alive, Doyle's alive, Bodie himself is alive, the sun is shining, and Bodie has a date with Susie. Bodie really couldn't ask for anything more.

The end.


End file.
